Puppet Brigades
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Welcome to Sawada Company's deepest room! This is where Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama, the genius puppeteer lives with his beloved puppets. Come and join Byakuran and the Puppet Brigades to take the strongest Puppet Master! 10027;G27;100Uni;complete for now :p


**Puppet Brigades**

**Welcome to Sawada Company's deepest room! This is where Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama, the genius puppeteer lives with his beloved puppets. Come and join Byakuran and the Puppet Brigades to take the strongest Puppet Master! 10027**

**Teehee I gonna put a pilot chapter for a fic I want to expand after I finish Welcome to the Asylum! I should thank boredom, Gaara of the Desert, and Kankurou for this fic's idea. Well, enjoy!**

**Pilot String: White Orchid's Puppet.**

_Puppet: A much advanced humanoid doll used for the military and mafia's war. Each doll could be customized according to the puppet maker's wish. Also, each doll has to be controlled by one of the specific string that was the same as the doll's element-based. Sky strings for Sky-based doll, Rain strings for Rain-based doll, Storm strings for Storm-based doll, Sun strings for Sun-based doll, Cloud strings for Cloud-based doll, Lightning strings for Lightning-based doll, and Mist strings for the Mist-based doll. There are few types of dolls as well: Close-combat puppet, Mid to Long-combat puppet, Sensor puppet, and Spellcaster puppet. _

_Puppeteer: __A __puppeteer __is a person who manipulates an inanimate object, such as a__puppet__, in real time to create the illusion of life.__ A puppeteer must first find out which element they possess in their body before choosing dolls and strings. A very skillful puppeteer might as well be called the Puppet Master._

"Byakuran!" A child's voice snapped his attention away from the book he was reading. The white-haired man smiled and gestured his puppet to sit on his lap. "Hmm? What's up, Uni-chan?" He said with a grin as Uni jumped lightly to his lap and landed perfectly in a sitting position. She moved forward to the book he was reading and snatched it from him.

"You're reading this book again!" She remarked happily. "You're never bored of it! Even though you already created Uni and become her puppeteer, you still like to read this book!" The small girl pouted as she pushed Byakuran to the chair that instantly bended down. The white-haired puppeteer laughed as he patted the small puppet on her green hair.

"Well, yeah. I wonder why?" Byakuran grinned to his doll mischievously. He had made the girl a few months ago. She was heavily customized to have feelings and able to walk around on her own whenever Byakuran didn't attach his Sky strings on her. Only with the strings that Uni would have to revert to the true purpose of ever Puppet that existed in this world: to be a tool.

"Muuuu Uni-chi! I told you not to bother Byakuran when he's working!" A bright blue-colored haired girl came stomping to the room. She was a little shorter than Uni, but Byakuran knew she had talent to control puppets that were twice her size. "Aah, I'm sorry, Bluebell-chan." Uni smiled apologetically from Byakuran's lap. "Thanks for looking after Uni, Bluebell~" Byakuran said with a smile to his little underling.

"It's nothing at all fyuuu~ I like playing with Uni-chi anyways! I want to create something like her too one day!" Bluebell smiled at her superior and ruffled her own short hair. "But certainly, Uni-hime is a very fine piece. Should we make a degraded version of her to be sold publicly, Byakuran-sama?" A teal-haired man entered the room with grace. "Eeeeeeh? You're going to make a degraded version of Uni-chi? I'm not sure if Torikabuto can do that! Uni-chi is Byakuran's masterpiece, after all!"

Bluebell jumped to reach the man's long hair, but he sidestepped her gracefully. "No we're not, Kikyo-chan~ Uni-chan is mine and mine alone." Byakuran said with finality. Both teal-haired man and the little blue-haired girl flinched. Uni smiled to her puppeteer in gratitude. "Where are Zakuro and Daisy?" He asked to Kikyo without looking at the man, still petting Uni's hair.

"O-ho, Zakuro is taking a temporary leave for hot spring trip. Daisy is currently with Torikabuto, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo smiled pleasantly. "Daisy still can't get a suitable Puppet? Muuu, and he called himself member of Puppet Brigades!" Bluebell rolled her eyes irritably. "Puppet Brigades… huh? I'm still waiting for the day we go to Sawada Company's building and storm everything, idjit… I'm getting impatient, Byakuran-sama." A redheaded man on his early twenties came in to the room, alerting Uni with his killing intent.

"I'm getting impatient as well, Zakuro. But, as of now, I don't really have any intention to storm them away. I just want their Puppet Master, that's all." Byakuran said with slightly serious tone.

Sawada Company's Puppet Master was one of the things Byakuran really wanted in this world. Rumor has it that he was the one who made the seven-colored pacifiers, items that were given to the seven strongest Puppets. He wanted his Uni to have that. And he wanted that Puppet Master to work with Millefiore so they can become the number one supplier of Military Puppets.

The Millefiore Company itself was the second most-reliable Puppet supplier only second to Sawada Company. Torikabuto, their head puppet maker and also a member of the most exclusive division of Millefiore Company, the Puppet Brigades, was also known as the _second _ -best puppet maker in the world, only behind the Sawada Company's puppet maker.

Second, second, second. Byakuran _was not _a second-person. He must be the first, number one. And if he needed to take this Puppet Master, he'd definitely do it. "Byakuran…" Uni grabbed his t-shirt a little bit tighter and looked at him with a weird expression. Byakuran just interpreted it as please-don't-make-a-face-like-that for now. "So… Zakuro," Byakuran said after smiling at his Puppet. "I heard you're supposed to be in a hot spring trip?" He asked while looking to Kikyo, who nodded.

"Yeah, a hot spring trip to Sawada Company." Zakuro said with a smirk. Bluebell whistled while Kikyo did his usual 'O-ho' remark. "The Puppet Master is on the move. They said in whispers that another new series are being made," Zakuro yawned. "And it will be given a power that was said to be on par with the seven-colored pacifiers." Bluebell's eyes widened as she unconsciously touched her string-case. And much to Byakuran's surprise, Kikyo was doing the same.

"Well, we cannot let that happen, can we? I'm going to make that Puppet Master mine before he can even make those Puppets. No, I think I'll have him release it under Millefiore's name." Byakuran smirked, and it earned him smiles from his entire subordinate besides Uni who didn't really understand.

"So… are we attacking them?" Zakuro said as he opened his string-case. Red colored flames were set ablaze as Zakuro attached his strings to his fingers. And at the end of his strings, red flames fired wildly and a blond-haired Puppet stood there limply, waiting for his puppeteers' order. Byakuran laughed merrily while Uni watched Bluebell and Kikyo did the same.

"Yes. Yes we will," Byakuran looked at Uni's blue eyes with his own violet ones. "This was one of the reasons why I created you, Uni-chan. We will get that Puppet Master no matter what." He then pulled the doll closer to his chest. "Soooo, Byakuran~" Bluebell silently yanked her fingers and made her purple-haired doll carry her. "When are we leaving?" Bluebell and Kikyo asked on the same time.

"Hmmm~" Byakuran finally got up from his reclining chair and walked to his floor-to-ceiling glass window. "Right now, I guess. Uni-chan," He looked at his Puppet with fox-like eyes and the girl instantaneously knew what to do. "_Puppet Spell: White Blast!_" The windows were shattered to pieces. Uni ran to her puppeteer's side and they both jumped freely.

"Hey! Hey! This is the twenty-fifth floor!" Zakuro exclaimed. "O-ho, you never need to worry about this, Zakuro." Kikyo pointed to both Puppet and puppeteer who were falling down freely. _"Puppet Spell: White Dragon!" _A white dragon materialized just in time to catch both Byakuran and Uni. The other members of Puppet Brigades sighed. "Well…" Kikyo said as Uni waved to them. "Shall we jump?"

And then, all members of the Puppet Brigades were on top of Uni's dragon, heading straight to the Sawada Company's building.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, Hibari brought a report for you."<p>

"Tell him to get it to Mukuro. He'll do the job."

"But, it's for you." A smile.

"I currently have no interest with anything else besides my Puppets, Yamamoto-kun."

"Tsuna…" Another smile, a nervous one.

"I would appreciate it if you don't throw fake smiles at me. If it's too scary for you to see me, you should just stop seeing me at all, Yamamoto-kun. Gokudera-kun did it already; you can follow his examples instead of forcing yourself." He threw a brutal, yet innocent smile to his ex-friend.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was the greatest puppeteer, puppet maker, and the strongest Puppet Master alive. He was rather short for boys on his age and, according to his ex-friends, he once had warm eyes and nervous personality. He couldn't believe it though. How could he be like that before? He never remembered much about his old life when he was in junior high. Right now, at the age of sixteen, he was the biggest military puppet supplier. The only friends he remembered having were his beloved puppets.

And… who was this person in front of him? He looked exactly like 'Yamamoto'. But, 'Yamamoto' won't flinch or throw fake smiles to him. While Yamamoto-kun seems to do everything 'Yamamoto' wouldn't. Just like how Gokudera-kun contradicted 'Hayato-kun' in every way. The only people he remembered from his junior-high life would be Mukuro and his puppet Chrome. And maybe Hibari-san. But, really, who was this person in front of him?

"Tsuna, please… You still can't forgive us because of what happened two years ago, eh? But… this is…" Yamamoto-kun looked anguished, and somehow, Tsuna was angered by that.

Weird. Tsuna hadn't felt anything for anything for a long time now. He yanked his left hand's little finger, and 'Yamamoto' flew right to his side. Tsuna smiled at his best friend and left-hand man. 'Yamamoto' had his sword on Yamamoto-kun's neck. "Thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled at his best friend.

Yamamoto-kun shivered, but he laughed nervously before handing the manila folder he had on his hands to 'Yamamoto' and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Come on, Yamamoto. Let's see what this all about." Tsuna said as he lifted his left little finger. 'Yamamoto' looked at Yamamoto-kun with his brown eyes before slamming the door and followed Tsuna to the kitchen.

'Yamamoto' sat down on the chair beside 'Hayato-kun'. Tsuna smiled at them. "You guys are my best friends!" Tsuna moved his right and left little finger, and 'Yamamoto' and 'Hayato-kun' hugged him.

The brunet grinned happily. They really were the best of friends, right?

* * *

><p>"Baseball-nut!" Gokudera called to the raven-haired man. "Oh, if it isn't Gokudera!" Yamamoto threw a grin like he usually did. "How's… the Tenth…?" The silver-haired teen said with regret lacing his figure. "He's… still strange, I guess?" Yamamoto scratched his chin sheepishly. "You stupid freak! Explain to me or I won't understand!" Gokudera snapped at him.<p>

Yamamoto sat down on the sofa; Gokudera followed his example and sat down as well. "I saw a Puppet that… looks like me." Gokudera's green eyes widened at this statement. "You too…?" He asked in disbelief. He had also seen a doll that looked like him. He was too freaked out and bolted out of the Tenth's room without saying anything.

"It's because of what he created two years ago…! I'm sure of it!" The silver-haired teen said while gritting his teeth. "But… we didn't stop him, right? It was certainly dangerous. But…" Yamamoto's gaze fell to the floor. "He's… _scary_. Who is _he_? How could _he _be the Tenth?" Gokudera said as he himself shivered.

"Well, there's nothing to be done now. Let's just pray that Tsuna will return to us." Yamamoto offered a cracked grin, but Gokudera understood that the raven-haired nut felt the same as he was.

"Gokudera-sama! Yamamoto-sama! It's bad! Really bad!" The door suddenly opened and two bald headed men came bursting. "It's the Millefiore's Puppet Brigades! They're here!" Gokudera and Yamamoto instantly opened their string-case.

"It's those bastards, huh? I know they're bound to come…!"

* * *

><p>"Byakuran… even though this is a puppet maker's house, it's creepy. I didn't know that I was created in a place like this…" Uni tightened the grip on Byakuran's hand as she entered the deepest room in the Sawada Company. It was dark, because there was little to no lightening in this room at all. "Naah~ You're not created in a place like this. I didn't create you in a place like this one." Uni nodded in relief.<p>

"W-who's there?" Byakuran and Uni turned their heads to the direction of the voice, and were suddenly attacked by a blond-haired doll. Byakuran stood in front of Uni, who cannot react as fast as she can because Byakuran didn't string her. "Hoo. A puppeteer who stood in front of his Puppet protectively. What a weird person…"

A brunet, a little bit taller than Uni came out from the other room, most likely a kitchen because Byakuran saw a stove inside. He was controlling a blond-haired puppet with almost the same feature as himself. Unruly, spiky hair, only with orange eyes instead of brown ones and it was twice his size. "Are you okay, Uni-chan?" He asked to his masterpiece, who nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'll string you, okay?" Byakuran opened his string-case and orange flames immediately engulfed his beloved Uni, and turned her into his terrifying Puppet. "That puppet… can she feel? Like… emotions?" The brunet looked at both of them with apparent curiosity on his blank eyes. "Only if I don't string her." Byakuran made Uni stand in front of him.

"Can you tell me her classification? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The puppeteer said with excited tone. "Before I answer, I'm going to ask you first~" Byakuran smiled. "Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada the Puppet Master?" He asked. "Yes, I am. Now, what's her classification?" He answered with 'This-isn't-important-hurry-up-and-tell-me' tone.

"Hmmm, Uni-chan is a Sky-based Spellcaster type Puppet. She is designed to be as light as possible and heavily customized to feel emotion and have her own willpower if I didn't string her like I do know. She's type zero-one of Millefiore Puppet Brigades." Byakuran answered with a sing-song tone. The brunet looked surprised, and he nodded to himself like he was taking a note.

"And yours?" He asked, out of pure curiosity. The blond doll in front of him was expressionless, and he understood that. His orange eyes flickered, waiting for his puppeteer to order him to kill this intruder with a girl Puppet. "His name is Giotto. Sky based, and close-combat type. Designed to feel evil intent and react to it immediately. Type zero-zero-one of my un-launched series, the Vongola." Tsunayoshi Sawada said with pride apparent in his tone.

"I see," That doll was strong indeed. Byakuran can literally see all the flames that boy put inside his Puppet. It was commendable. "But, he lacks everything my Uni-chan has." The brunet immediately moved his fingers in a rhythmic manner. The Puppet, Giotto, charged at Uni relentlessly. The Puppet Master predicate the boy has wasn't a flunk at all.

He didn't say a thing as he controlled Giotto's movement, and Byakuran had to give it his all to make sure that Uni won't get punched by those gloved hands. "What is… that glove?" Byakuran wondered out loud. Tsunayoshi smirked at this, he changed his stance carefully. "_This_ is the reason why Giotto is my current masterpiece." The small brunet closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times before opening his now orange-colored eyes.

"Let's go, Giotto." Giotto's eyes flared up and his orange-colored flame lit up on his gloves. _I've never seen a Puppet that can use Flames before! _Byakuran pulled his hands along with Uni. "Uni-chan," He whispered on her ear. _"Puppet Spell: Absolute Black Defense!" _Uni shouted tonelessly. A perfect black shield appeared in front of both Millefiore and Byakuran took no longer second to run away from the orange-eyed being that was supposed to be a mere Puppet.

Giotto and Tsunayoshi didn't show any mercy as Byakuran and Uni ran for the door. Tsunayoshi kept on moving his fingers, making Giotto attack them with his flames relentlessly. When Uni's shield began to crack, Byakuran increased his pace. "I want to make something like that too." He heard the young Puppet Master said. "I want Giotto and the others to feel too…"

Giotto suddenly tripped over one of the scattered doll parts. Byakuran immediately took Uni and ran. Attacking the Puppet Master inside his own territory was dangerous indeed. He had to be sure to drag the boy out next time.

Byakuran un-stringed his Puppet and smiled to her. "Let's go back, Uni-chan."

* * *

><p>"Sky-based Spellcaster… Designed light…" Tsuna murmured. "Maybe I should g-go with him to know the secret of making a Puppet with emotions…" Tsuna stuttered as he propped the un-stringed Giotto against the wall to check if there are any damage.<p>

"Wo… won't…"

"Eh? A voice?" Tsuna asked to himself. That was impossible. There's no one in this room besides him, and the other puppets. But… the ones he made… cannot talk…

"Won't… hand you over… to them…" He can feel a clay-made hand on his wrist, gripping it firmly. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and delight.

"G-G-Giotto? !"

His Puppet might be incomplete, but… he guessed that he and Giotto would have some – a lot of – catching up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeay I'm done!<strong>

**Tell me if you want to see the developments and whatnot, okay? ;D**

**And for Welcome to Asylum readers who haven't read my spin off fic Plain Weirdness, I suggest you read it :D**

**Hmm, review?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
